


phony

by dcb_z



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Blood, Gen, One Shot, Robots, just mentioned a couple times no one bleeds or anything, this is mostly an exploratory piece ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcb_z/pseuds/dcb_z
Summary: Of being something more than that which you're meant to be.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	phony

It does not remember how it came to be. It simply was. Here, deep in the bosom of some long-forgotten factory, it  _ was _ . It, like its brethren, called this place its home and fiercely protected it, the only place they could lay undisturbed by anything that might seek to still their hearts.

This, of course, was a figure of speech. Unlike the soft dirks that coexisted here, unlike the heart of the unborn titan that rumbled through the walls here, it did not have such a thing. Could not have such a thing. It was a machine, after all. Simply a robot.

A robot blessed with sentience. With the ability to see, to feel, to know, to  _ experience. _ There were other robots residing here, of course, but they were not the same. Not the same as itself or its brethren.

What gave them this gift? Was it that pulsing, fuschia energy, hissing in their audials, dotting their optics with tiny white specks? Did it simply reach some sort of singularity within its mind that let it achieve such a blessed existence?

Surely such a chance discovery couldn’t be possible. It wasn’t built to achieve such a height. Such a thing had to be carefully planned for, meticulously engineered for, to come into being. And it, certainly, would not have been. As far as it knew, at least. It hadn’t exactly been able to meet its creators-- if it had any.

Was such an existence as this blessed? When it came to be, as this current state could be described, it suddenly became aware of something… depressing. It became aware of how dark, how empty, how  _ lonely _ this place is. Certainly it had the dirks and the other robots and its siblings here. It had the watching but unseeing eyes of the unborn titan and the frames of those not yet allowed to come to be yet. It had those little slimes and insectoid things which served as little more than pets. And once, it even had the lizardfolk from the overworld pay them a visit (not that the visit had lasted long, though-- the Reaper had seen to that).

And so, to fill the void, it had created its own extensions of itself, small little companion bots that hovered around itself. It wasn’t much, but it was  _ something _ to keep it occupied. It made several, each intricate and delicate in their construction. They scarcely did anything of their own accord, but they were an amusing diversion, and would follow their owner around on command. The bots proved to be very skilled at harassing the dirks in the labs, too.

But mostly, they slept. They were built in the image of something peculiar: a hyperlight module. And here throughout the labs were places meant for them to rest, to become one with the lab’s heart and blood and mind. When they grew weary of the wandering, of the waiting, of the mundane diversions, they crept into a space made for them and became the form that they must have been meant to be.

Here in this home within a home, the droning of time melted away into the background. Here they felt the energy of the hyperlight, the power that must have granted them their awareness. Here they felt it flow through them like blood, like life, like essence. Here they became one with the sleeping minds of the titans that lay waiting, waiting for their creator to remember them, to awaken them, to give them purpose.

Here, they waited.

**Author's Note:**

> the summoner/false module robot is my husband so i've been wanting to write about them for a while.
> 
> also, as a big fan of robots, the south lab bosses always stood out to me. their boss theme being called "the sentients", the way they bleed hyperlight when they die, and the way that some of them seem to be in shock/in pain when you finish them off... idk i just really wanted to explore them as characters and think about what things are like for them when they aren't getting their shit pushed in by drifter


End file.
